inthebeginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Orc
Orc Orcs are a tribal race often considered barbaric by others. Physical Description: Powerfully built, orcs typically stand just a few inches taller than most humans but have much greater muscle mass, their broad shoulders and thick, brawny hips often giving them a slightly lurching gait. They typically have dull green skin, coarse dark hair, beady red eyes, and protruding, tusk-like teeth. Orcs consider scars a mark of distinction and frequently use them as a form of body art. Random Height and Weight Table Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Orcs are built for manual labor, but lack mental acuity. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, and –2 Intelligence. * Type: Orcs are humanoids with the orc subtype. * Size: Orcs are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Orcs have a base speed of 40 feet. * Languages: Orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Orcs with high Intelligence scores gain bonus starting languages. * Ferocity: Orcs possess the ferocity ability which allows them to remain conscious and continue fighting even if their hit point totals fall below 0. Orcs are still staggered at 0 hit points or lower and lose 1 hit point each round as normal. * Weapon Familiarity: Orcs are always proficient with greataxes and falchions, and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. * Darkvision: Orcs can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Alternate Racial Traits * Feral: Orcs have the ability to fend for themselves long before they master the rudiments of their language and culture. Having needed to hunt bugs and tiny animals for food to survive while still infants, feral orcs fight all the harder to survive when at the brink of death. Orcs with this racial trait gain Survival as a class skill and gain a +1 racial bonus on melee weapon attack and damage rolls when at negative hit points. This racial trait replaces the orc's weapon familiarity and automatic languages. Feral orcs without additional languages due to high Intelligence scores or ranks in Linguistics can only communicate with grunts and gestures. * Smeller: Orcs with this racial trait gain a limited scent ability with half the normal range. This racial trait replaces ferocity and weapon familiarity. * Squalid: Some orcs exist in surroundings so filthy and pestilent that even other orcs would have difficulty living in them. Orcs with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made to resist nausea, the sickened condition, and disease. This racial trait replaces ferocity. Favored Class Options * Alchemist: Add +10 minutes to the duration of the alchemist's mutagens. * Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian's total number of rage rounds per day. * Bard The bard gains a +1/6 bonus to his inspire competence ability. * Cavalier: Add +1 to the cavalier's CMB when making bull rush or overrun combat maneuvers against a challenged target. * Cleric Add +1/2 point of fire damage to cleric spells cast that deal fire damage. * Druid: Add +1/2 to the damage dealt by the druid's animal companion's natural attacks. * Fighter: Add +2 to the Fighter's Constitution score for the purpose of determining when he dies from negative hit points. * Inquisitor '''Add +1/2 to the attack roll bonus when the inquisitor is at or below 0 hit points. * '''Magus Add +1/2 point of fire damage to magus spells cast that deal fire damage. * Monk: Add +1 to the monk’s CMD when resisting a grapple and +1/2 to the number of stunning attacks he can attempt per day. * Oracle: Reduce the penalty for not being proficient with one weapon by 1. When the nonproficiency penalty for a weapon becomes 0 because of this ability, the oracle is treated as having the appropriate Martial or Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat with that weapon. * Paladin Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using smite evil (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Ranger: Add +1 hit point to the ranger's animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Rogue Add +1/2 to damage rolls when the rogue is at or below 0 hit points. * Sorcerer Add +1/2 point of fire damage to sorcerer spells cast that deal fire damage. * Summoner Add +1 hit point to the summoner’s eidolon. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch's familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Wizard Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks made due to taking damage while casting wizard spells. Half-Orc Half-orcs exist between the savage orc and the less savage human. Physical Description: Half-orcs average around 6 feet tall, with powerful builds and greenish or grayish skin. Their canine teeth often grow long enough to protrude from their mouths, and these “tusks,” combined with heavy brows and slightly pointed ears, give them their notoriously bestial appearance. While half-orcs may be impressive, few ever describe them as beautiful. Despite these obvious orc traits, half-orcs are as varied as their human parents. Random Height and Weight Table Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Half-orc characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Type: Half-orcs are Humanoid creatures with both the human and orc subtypes. * Size: Half-orcs are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Half-orcs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Half-orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Half-orcs with high Intelligence scores gain bonus starting languages. * Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks due to their fearsome nature. * Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for 1 more round as ifdisabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. * Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. * Gatecrasher '''Half-orcs gain a +2 racial bonus on Strength checks to break objects and on sunder combat maneuver checks. * '''Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Alternate Racial Traits * Acute Darkvision Some half-orcs have exceptionally sharp darkvision, gaining darkvision 90 feet. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. * Beastmaster Some half-orcs have a spiritual kinship with fantastical beasts, capturing them for sport or living and hunting with them. A half-orc with this trait treats whips and nets as martial weapons and gains a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks. This racial trait replaces gatecrasher. * Bestial The orc blood of some half-orcs manifests in the form of particularly prominent orc features, exacerbating their bestial appearances but improving their already keen senses. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. This racial trait replaces gatecrasher. * Cavewight Some half-orcs live far below the surface, seeking freedom in winding cave complexes. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) and Survival checks made underground. This racial trait replaces the intimidating racial trait. * City-Raised Half-orcs with this trait know little of their orc ancestry and were raised among humans and other half-orcs in a large city. City-raised half-orcs are proficient with whips and longswords, and receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (local) checks. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * Cliffside Charger Half-orcs from mountainous terrain are accustomed to traveling in the steep terrain of their mountain homes. When in mountain terrain, mountain half-orcs with this racial trait can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed; magically altered terrain affects them normally. In addition, they gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed while charging. This racial trait replaces the orc ferocity and weapon familiarity racial traits. * Forest Walker More at home in the forests and jungles of the world, these half-orcs are well adapted to their surroundings. Half-orcs with this trait have low-light vision and gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks. This racial trait replaces darkvision. * Rock Climber Half-orcs from mountainous regions are excellent climbers, and sometimes ambush prey by leaping down from above. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. This racial trait replaces the intimidating trait. * Sacred Tattoo Many half-orcs decorate themselves with tattoos, piercings, and ritual scarification, which they consider sacred markings. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. * Scavenger Some half-orcs eke out a leaving picking over the garbage heaps of society, and must learn to separate rare finds from the inevitable dross. Half-orcs with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks and on Perception checks to find hidden objects (including traps and secret doors), determine whether food is spoiled, or identify a potion by taste. This racial trait replaces the intimidating trait. * Shaman's Apprentice Only the most stalwart survive the years of harsh treatment that an apprenticeship to an orc shaman entails. Half-orcs with this trait gain Endurance as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the intimidating trait. * Skilled Second- and third-generation half-orcs often favor their human heritage more than their orc heritage. Half-orcs with this trait gain 1 additional skill rank per level. This racial trait replaces darkvision. * Squalid Some half-orcs exist in surroundings so filthy and pestilent that even orcs would have difficulty living in them. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made to resist nausea, the sickened condition, and disease. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. * Toothy Some half-orcs' tusks are large and sharp, granting a bite attack. This is a primary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of piercing damage. This racial trait replaces gatecrasher. * Warded Skin Half-orcs from jungles are often protected by elaborate tattoos that redirect demonic magic. Jungle half-orcs with this racial trait gain spell resistance against divine magic equal to 6 + their level. Additionally, divine spells cast on them by demon worshipers have a 10% chance of failure. This racial trait replaces the orc ferocity racial trait. Favored Class Options * Alchemist Add +1/2 to the alchemist's bomb damage. * Arcanist: Gain a +1 bonus on concentration checks made due to taking damage while casting arcanist spells. * Barbarian Add +1 to the barbarian's total number of rage rounds per day. * Bard Add +1 to the bard's total number of bardic performance rounds per day. * Bloodrager: Increase the bloodrager's total number of bloodrage rounds per day by 1. * Brawler: Add 1/4 to the brawler's effective level to determine her unarmed strike damage. * Hunter: Add 1 hit point to the hunter's animal companion. If the hunter replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Cavalier Add +1 hit point to the cavalier's mount companion. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains these bonus hit points. * Cleric Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric's Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. * Druid Add +1/3 to the druid's natural armor bonus when using wild shape. * Fighter Add a +2 bonus on rolls to stabilize when dying. * Gunslinger Add a +1/3 bonus on attack rolls when using the pistol whip deed. * Hunter: Add 1 hit point to the hunter's animal companion. If the hunter replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Inquisitor Add a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks and Knowledge checks to identify creatures. * Investigator: Gain a +1/3 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using studied combat (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with those gained through Critical Focus and similar effects. * Magus Add +1/2 point of fire damage to spells that deal fire damage cast by the magus. * Monk Add +1 to the monk's CMD when resisting a grapple and +1/2 to the number of stunning attacks he can attempt per day. * Oracle Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. * Paladin Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using smite evil (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Ranger Add +1 hit point to the ranger's animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Rogue Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using sneak attack (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Shaman: Add one spell from the cleric spell list that isn't on the shaman spell list to the list of spells the shaman knows. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the shaman can cast. * Skald: Increase the skald's total number of raging song rounds per day by 1. * Slayer: Gain a +1/3 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using sneak attack (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus doesn't stack with those gained through Critical Focus and similar effects. * Sorcerer Add +1/2 point of fire damage to spells that deal fire damage cast by the sorcerer. * Summoner Add +1 hit point to the summoner's eidolon. * Swashbuckler: Gain a +1/3 bonus on all critical hit confirmation rolls made while using the precise strike deed (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus doesn't stack with those gained through Critical Focus and similar effects. * Warpriest: Gain a +2 bonus on rolls to stabilize when dying. * Witch Add +1 skill rank to the witch's familiar. If the half-orc ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar gains these bonus skill ranks. * Wizard Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks made due to taking damage while casting wizard spells.